Deku x the multiverse
by JokeStar
Summary: (Inspired by Shadow gumballs of death's view into the world beyond whitch i highly suggest you read) Deku didnt know what to think , after all no one can be just told that there is an entire multiverse of him out there and gods were real, and HOLY FUCK HIS FRIENDS ARE GOING TO WATCH HIM IN DIFFERENT UNIVERSES. isnt that just grand. this story is co written by motherfuckin FREDDIE46
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS MY FIRST WORK ON THE SITE SO KNOW THAT IF I SUCK**_ _PLEASE_ ** _EXCUSE JUST FOR THE MOMENT ALSO I DO NOT HAVE A COMPUTER OR TABLET I ONLY HAVE MY PHONE SO YEAH NOW THEN ON WITH THE SHOW_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF WHAT I AM ABOUT TO PRODUCE ON THE SPOT OTHER WISE I WOILD HAVE MADE IT CANNON ALL RIGHTS GO TO THERE RESPECTED OWNERS (KOHEI HORIKOSHI,ETC)**

(1 pm = TIME)

It was a gorgeus day in Mustafu, Japan the birds were singing, the flowers blooming, there wasn't a cloud in the sky so what where do we find our favourite green haired wielder of One-For-All well thats simple he was training since after the sports festival he relized that even after all his work, all his blood, sweat, and tears that he put in getting One-For-All that he still wasn't 9n the same level as his classmates in terms of using a quirk. Another thing that bothered him was that he did get any intership offers from any agency not to mention that he lost the tornement all of this combined causes him to think and unfortanetly they weren't very positve, so to help him through his thoughts he decided to kill to birds with one stone and exercised as he thought.

"100 !" said Izuku he finished his 100 hundreth pushup for the day "now on to doing 100 sits up, and squats and to end the day a 10km run" said deku saying his crazy workout plan with complete non-chalance he was currently on the very beach that began his journey to heroism clad in a pair of green basket ball shorts and his every iconic red trainers along with a plain white shirt 'I failed All-Might i couldnt even win the dumb sports festival by the time that todoroki began using his fire the fight was practically over already i hurt myself so much no hero with the right mind would want me, actually why would anyone want me for anything i mean after all im just a worthless deku who has to use some elses powers to acheive his dream...how pathetic' thought Midoriya as he was getting in position to begin his prementioned sit ups. Then all of a sudden there was a bright flash in front of deku and before he had a chance to even utter a word of protest he was teleported away.

(SCENE CHANGE)

When Izuku woke up all he saw was black, a black floor, a black ceiling, and black wall that seamed so perfectly together that he wasnt sure if there was a ceiling or walls. Then suddenly more bright lights filled the room and suddenly yaoyorozu momo was at his feet and then Mina Ashido only five feet away and Tenya lida only ten feet from her. Eventually rhe entirety of class A-1 and pro hero staff of U.A with a few other pro heros such as Gran Torino and non heros like Eri and Kota

After everyone gathered there bearings they tried to understand the situation that they were in, and where they were until a teenage boy only 15 they could guess who was wearing a black hoodie the same shade as the room with blue jeans and black timberland boots he seemed to be skinny with just a bit of fat with a look of amusement on his hispanic face along with his curly black hair, dark brown bordering on black eyes came floating down. Now he would have gone unnoticed if it werent for the fact that he was glowing super natural light and the aura he gave off made people unsure of whether to kneel, salute, or pray so most did all of it at the same time well except for one who did not only not do these thing but the exact opposite...Katsuki"Kachaan"Bakugou. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BASTARD ARE YOU THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME HERE BITCH !" Katsuki said to the glowing teen while said glowing teen just snickered and said "Yes i am the one who brought you all here and while i know all of you i doubt that any of you know who i am, hi my name is-" the glowing teen was cut off by an explosion happening right in front of him accompained with with a very familiar voice saying"I DONT CARE ALL I KNOW IS THAT I WANT TO BLOW YOU TO PIECES SO DIE BASTARD" . Their was lots of disaproval from the pro heros but the students though didnt really care and honestly speaking were kind of use to Bakugou's bullshit and were kind of expecting it to happen. The glowing teens only retaliation to having a explosion to the face was pick Katsuki up and through him to All-might landing face first "Continuing my earlier sentence my name is Joke-man but you can all call me Joke if thats better" said the now identified Joke -man. "Um, excuse me Mr Joke but um why we here exactly and what are you?" Said Ochaco Uraracka "Ah a fine question indeed well for what am i you could put me between demigod and a celestial although for what you are here for is much more impoertant then what i am."." You all are here to watch a certain green haired badass in diferrent dimensions so his badassery can finally be recognized."said Joke. Of course the entireity of class A-1 had no clue as to who he was talking about some suspected it was Asui Tsuyu but then shot that idea down since he said "his" meaning it was a boy so this left them with only one option and when they told him he didnt know what to say except for "thats impossible"and"most definetly not me". None of the other students could believe it either they honestly thought ot would be someone like todoroki, or even All-might not deku but they pushed that thought away, and then comprehended the other thing he said they are about to witness different dimensions this blew everyones mind pro-heros and all. "So young man when can we begin?" "Oh we can begin right now although there is two things that must be done 1,All-might here is bucket i dont want any blood on the floor alright and 2, Izuku come with me you are going to go train". "What why?" "Because you ate going to be put through a training that will give and take from you as it please, it will sharpen your instincts to the point that you could know what to do if you had to fight a tsunami, it will give enough courage to be able to fight a full grown bear with a stick...and win." After Joke said that how could deku refuse if he could do this he could prove to himself and others that he wasnt defenceless deku who could fight without breaking himself without using someone elses quirk, this could be all him "okay ill do it" deku said softly. The ceslestial smiled a warm smille and said "alright now everyone,but midoriya, go sit on the couch the television will turn on automatically and will begin the playing". When evevryone looked behind them they saw a lavish red leather couch and a 100 in tv just floating there. "Um Joke-man why did you bring me here just to take me out". "Well thats a simple question and thats because i know you care for these people so i brought you here so you could see that they are safe so dont worry about it". After that a light flashed and deku was gone off to train "Now then shall we procceed with the viewing".

 **WELL THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FANFICTION IVE WRITTEN ON THIS SITE AND THE FIRST FANFICTION I HAVE WITTEN ON THIS SITE. ANYWAYS I WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I GOT THIS IDEA FROM SHADOW GUMBALL OF DEATH AND PLEASE IF YOU WANT A MUCH BETTER WRITTEN STORY GO FOLLOW HIM. OH AND SHADOW GUMBALL IF YOU READ THIS JUST KNOW THAT IM SORRY I DIDNT ASK FOR PERMISSION. ALSO PLEASE DONT BE TO ROUGH WITH ME IN THE REVIEWS I KNOW THUS PROBABLY SUCKS AND IM ALSO SURE IT WAS A CRINGE FEST THE ENTIRE TIME YOU WERE READING IT BUT PLEASE BR GENTLE**

 **WITH BE SAID JOKE MAN OUT!**


	2. Enter into the Matrix

Everything belongs to its respective owner

* * *

As the screen began to light up evryone got into there respective seats.

"I wonder what we will be shown" said the the mix and match animal principal Nezu.  
"Who knows" said All might in his hero form.

BEGIN SHOWING

* * *

Izuku and Momo are looking each other with a sad look in their eyes, when suddenly the sound of a phone ringing can be heard in the background. Momo looks down while looking sad. Suddenly an old homeless man lying on a bench face starts to change as Momo and Izuku look at him. It changes is wearing a suit and sunglasses, with dress shoes and some sort of earpiece. He gets up as Momo reaches for the phone. He reaches into his suit and pulls out a fires into the phone booth just as Momo seems to vanish.

* * *

what the hell was that !?"stated Katsuki as he wanted to know why Momo was disapering into phones as that isnt her quirk. Also why was Iida shooting at them? His question went unanswered as everyone else looked to the screen again

* * *

Momo wakes up in some sort of chair, and mutters "damn". She looks over at Kirishima, who asks, "What the hell just happened"? "You have to send me back", Momo replies. "I can't", Kirishima states to her. Izuku looks into the phone booth, and turns to hear Iida say "Mr. Midoriya". Momo whispers "Run Neo Run".Izuku stares at a stairway before turning back to Iida. Momo wonders "What is he doing", she asks a skinny looking man with blonde hair.

* * *

who is that''said Ochako

* * *

"He's beginning to believe", the man replies.

* * *

"believe in what ?" asked Denki

* * *

"Izuku has a stare down with Iida as they wait for who will make the first move. Izuku pulls out his gun and starts firing at Iida as Iida begins to fire back. They both jump off the wall and right at each other. Time seems to slow down around them. Both grab the hand of the other that is holding the gun as they shoot at each other. They drop to the ground with their guns pointed at each other's head. "You're empty" Iida states. "So are you," Midoriya replies. Midoriya jumps up in the air and rolls around as Iida gets up. They both throw their guns away as Iida straightens up his suit jacket and cracks his neck. Midoriya strikes first with Iida blocking it. Iida keeps blocking Midoriya's punches until he responds back by blocking Midoriya's knee strike and hits him in the chest, then kicks him. Midoriya staggers away as Iida walks towards him. He attempts to him as Midoriya ducks. Iida instead hits a concreate pillar, breaking part of it. Midoriya responds by kicking Iida in the stomach. He continues to kick him as Iida lays on another pillar, the frame shows that one of his glass's lens is partially broken. Iida throws his glasses off and looks at Izuku, "I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Mr Midoriya."

* * *

"Woah there what did he just say" said U.A's HR department's biggest complaint. Iida himself was slightly disturbed by what his counterpart just said as the thought of killing (especially his bestfriend) revolted .

* * *

He strikes at Izuku twice, but Izuku blocks it. He then kicks Izuku's leg and Izuku goes sideways. Midoriya goes up sideways and Iida punches him in stomach, sending him to a wall. Izuku lands on the ground. Izuku sees Iida heading towards him and as he is getting up, he kicks Iida in the stomach. Iida stumbles back a bit. Izuku gets up and attempts to punch Iida, but Iida grabs Izuku's wrist. Izuku rolls his hand out and begins to hit Iida. But then as he attempts again, Iida grabs onto Izuku's arm. Izuku attmepts to strike with his other arm, but Iida also grabs that one. Iida headbutts him twice, but Izuku gets out of it by hitting Iida's torso with his knee. Iida then punches Izuku back and sends him backwards. Iida walks towards him and attempts to punch Izuku, but Izuku dodges it. He dodges another punch before he attempts to strike Iida, but Iida grabs Izuku's arm and starts punching him in the back. Izuku staggers and Iida walks towards him. Iida thows a punch, but Izuku grabs Iida's arm with both of his arms and kicks him in the face. He then starts hitting Iida with chops to the stomach, before kicking him in the stomach. Iida goes back a bit and Izuku heads towards. They block each other's hits for a bit before Iida hits Izuku in the chest, sending him flying back. He skids on the ground a bit before he grabs where he was hit. The screen the cuts to…..

* * *

"Man they really know how to fight, so fucking manly" said Kirishima the man whos hair says fuck you to gravity.

* * *

Both Izukus start to cough up blood. Momo looks at one and stats "Jesus he's killing him". She then rips something and starts to clean up the blood.

* * *

"All might began to worry for small might as he doesnt like that he is coughing up blood.

* * *

The screen then cuts back to Iida looking at Izuku. Izuku looks back at Iida with blood still dripping from his mouth. Izuku gets up and wipes his mouth with his hand. He then does a pose of some sort, before getting in a karate posting and motioning Iida to come at him. Iida comes towards him and attempts to strike him, but Midoriya grabs his arm, Izuku proceeds to make a bit of a comeback, before Iida blocks a kick by grabbing Izuku's legs. Izuku hits him in the face 3 times, but Iida grabs him and throws him into a wall. Iida walks over and begins to hit Izuku with a lot of punches at a very fast pace. The screen then shows the bald Izuku reacting to the punches, before cutting back to the subway. Iida keeps punching Izuku before grabbing him and throwing him into a structure. Iida hears a train about to come and grabs Izuku. He then drags him over to the tracks before picking him up and throwing him into the bath of the train. Izuku hits a wall and lands on the tracks. Iida looks over Izuku for a bit before jumping down onto the tracks. He grabs Izuku and puts him in a headlock. He then tells Izuku "Hear that, Mister Midoriya, that is the sound of inevitability" before tighting up the headlock. They both look up to see the train coming as Iida tells Izuku "That is the sound of your death. Goodbye Mr. Midoriya." Izuku replies" My name is Neo" before grabbing Iida's arms and jumping up in the air, which results in both of them hitting the ceiling. They both hit the ground and just before the train comes, Izuku backflips off the tracks, leaving Iida to get hit by the train.

* * *

Their was a massive up roar in the viewing room as everyone couldn't believe what they just seen. There precious deku just killed somebody the shock grew once they realized it was Iida Tenya one of Deku's best friends. Speaking of Iida the reaction from him was nothing, no emotion at all, it was odd seeing your own death but he wouldn't let it deter his friendship with Midoriya. Everyone also came to similar conclusion but different since it wasnt them who died. They wouldnt let this Iida die for he would live on in their hearts. They may not know why he was trying to kill deku but it was okay because now they had come to peace with this lida's death.

* * *

Izuku staggers back before turning to run towards the steps. Just when he reaches them, the train suddenly stops. Izuku turns back to see Iida getting out of the train.

* * *

"EHHHHHHHHH" everyone said in unison which was quite impressive. They couldnt belive it after what they saw earlier he should be paste on the tracks but nope there he was getting out of the train, so fresh and so clean.

"So should we question this clone of Iida?"asked Mirio

"Nope" said everyone else in unison as they put that resolve from earlier back in the closet.  
The light faded from the tv showing that the scene was over . Everyone deceided that it would be best to repress this memory for as long as possible.


	3. Side chapter

**This is just something me and Freddie46 thought about also Boku no hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

* * *

Still trying to get their heads around how Illda was able to come back to life after being hit by a train they didn't notice Joke come back.

"But we saw him die! Is that his quirk!?" Kaminari yelled

"It can't be he had a new pair of clothes so it couldn't be regenaration." Mirio said just as stumped as everyone else.

As they continued arguing the only one that seemed to notice the demi-celestial was Eri so wanting to know where Deku was she went up to him.

"Mr Joke-man where is Izuku?" She asked as the last thing she remembered he was fighting Chisaki and of course she felt scared for Izuku's safety.

"Okay first my name is JokeStar now...get it its a pun, a play on words." the Demi-celestial said pathetically. Eri herself didn't get it but smiled anyway for his effort.

"Uh fine forget the name and two well I told you guys Izuku is doing very important training-" JokeStar the failing comic said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile where Izuku was training**

"OH GOD I'M GONNA DIE!" Izuku yelled as he was chased by a horde of BearSharks..

Now in any other situation Deku could handle the SharkBears easily but he was dropped to "train" in the middle of the mythical russian forest while wearing a quirk disabler collar. He then saw he had come to a cliffs edge and of couse had ro make a choice

1\. Fight the BearSharks hand to hand

Or

2.. Jump down the cliff into freezing water

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh" was the sound that Izuku made as he became perceptively small, falling down into the freezing water below him.

* * *

"-and I'm sure that he's fine." The hispanic teen finished.

"Hey Joke um can we watch things other then dimensions on the screen." Kirishima asked hopefully

"Yea Kiri. Why do you ask?" Joke said as Eri also became intrested

"Um they're some movies my parents never let me watch for some reason and i was wondering if I could watch them here?" Kiri asked shyly becoming super OOC as far as JokeStar was concerned so he knew this was serious.

"Ok sure what did you want to watch?" Joke asked

Kirishima eyes twinkled for a second and a huge toothy grin spread across his face as he took in a deepbreath

" I want to watch Predator, The Rambo 1-3, The Expandables 1-3, Just a bunch of chuck norris movies, and ... Commando." Kirishima said finally finishing his long list of movies.

"Okay wow that is alot of movies but sure go ahead watch em"JokeStar said carelessly as the screen turned on showing the opening to "First Blood".

 **Time skip 1.5 hours later**

"OH MY GOD KIRISHIMA!" Ashido said in concern for her friend.

Said friend was flailing on the floor with foam coming out of his mouth with the only audible words being "too manly".

Ashido then called for Recovery Girl saying "he did it again" with a tired sigh.

Recovery Girl chuckled as she began administering first aid to Kirishima looking back at the screen to see Eri still sat on the couch watching the screen with a blatant abondonment of reality on her face as she kept watching the movie.

* * *

 **Yea a nice little interlude while waiting for Freddie46 also my Headcannon for Kirishima is he completly unable to watch super manly movies like Rambo and Predator because they are to manly for him to take causing a manly overdrive making have something akin to a seizure just way less severe. Also the chapter for Jauney's got a gun is almost complete, about 4%, so expect that soon. Anyway JokeStar out**


End file.
